The Legendary Super Ice-jin Frieza
The Legendary Super Ice-jin Frieza ' An evil tyrant, ruling Multiverses and destroying anyone who is a threat to him. History Frieza was once known ''the most powerful being in the universe and he actally is one. unlike in other universes, Frieza managed to get the Namekian Dragonballs and wish for immortality. After that, Vegeta, Gohan, Krillin, Goku and Piccolo fought with him, but everyone except Gohan and Goku were killed. Goku then turned into the legend that Frieza feared - Super Saiyan. They fought for a long time, but Frieza still couldnt defeat Goku. Then he got angered because he thought that he coudnt be defeated and turned into the Legendary Super Ice-jin. That form was unknown to the entire Ice-jin race. After that Frieza's power level went levels beyond imagination and he killed Goku with little to no effort. He felt that his power was growing very fast. He truly became the most powerful being in the Universe. After 3 years he sensed a another huge power level - Broly. His Legendary form increased his base power level too, so he was very strong at that time. He flew to New Vegeta and challenged Broly to a fight. Frieza overpowered Broly in his first form untill he turned super saiyan. Then they were equal in power untill again Broly turned into a Legendary Super Saiyan. Then Broly started toying around with Frieza, easily repeling his every attack. Then Frieza transformed into the Second State and overpowered Broly. He finished him off quickly and fled the planet. He encountered many more strong warriors, but beat them all barely. He then trained so that no one would ever surpass him. After 500 billion years, no one still has surpassed Frieza in the entire Omniverse except the Gods that keep the Ommniverse safe from the evil. Those Gods are God of Balance, Power , Life and Elements. There are evil gods too like God of Darkness, Chaos, but Frieza surpasses the God of Darkness. He even isnt considered a true god. Personality Frieza is like his old self, but no longer does underestimate his opponents unless they are far weaker than him, but he stays alert, just in case. Appearance Because Frieza has spent atleast half his life in the Legendary Super Ice-Jin form, his skin colour has changed from white to purple and the purple parts on his body have turned red. Natural Abilities '''Immortality - Frieza has gained immortality because of the wish he made on Planet Namek. He can be killed, but cant die of old age. Very Large Ki Reserves - Frieza's ki reserves have increased since he obtained the Legendary Super Ice-jin form. While in the form, his ki reserves multiply by 10^9 each minute after he completed his training which was 250 billion years after he obtained Legendary Super Ice-jin. Extreme Durability '''- His body is enchaned to extreme levels since he started his training. He can survive under atleast 9^150^15 times Planet Vegeta (which is 10 times earth gravity) before his body and atoms are ripped apart. He achieved this by training on a planet called Graviton. He gathered the Dragonballs and made a wish that would create a planet that you could increase or decrease gravity on free will. '''Extreme Strenght - With a supressed breath, Frieza can destroy an Universe , but with a powered flick of a finger, he can obiliterate an entire Multiverse. Extreme Speed - Frieza became extremely fast because of the training. He can circle around the universe 100 times in a Planck time (10^-44 seconds). To travel from one universe to an another one, he uses a gadget called instant teleporter which teleports to a place he desires instantly. Regeneration - After a fight with the Dark Lord Dyrus, he was almost destroyed. Only his upper body and half of his head were remaining. He used the Instant Teleported to teleport to his home universe. Then the scientists in his empire injected him with special cells called Regenecells. They regenerated every single part of his body and his orginal cells were replaced with the new ones, so he can regenerate now. (Frieza completed 1/4 of his training then, so he was weak compared when he completed his training.) Power Level Sensing & Control - Frieza wished to sense power levels, because the scouters were not good enough. After his training, he could decrease and increase his power level. Power Growth - Frieza's power level triples each minute while in the Legendary Super Ice-Jin Form. Power Level Since Frieza completed his training, his power level is so high that one needs very advanced technology or the ability to sense his power level. Techniques GoogolClone Technique - Like Wixor, Frieza too needs this ability, because when entering the Fourth form, He puts the Omniverse in danger, because his power is nearing Googolplex. This technique makes exact copies. The clones power levels are just below Googolplex. To use this ability, one must have a power level beyond Googolplex. Frieza's scientists enchaned their home universe to withstand any power. They stole a fragment of the space and time from the Infinity Universe, so thats how they enchaned their universe. This is Frieza's only new technique. The rest of his techniques are his old ones. Category:Page made by Someone90 Category:Character made by Someone90 Category:Ice-Jin Category:Ice-Jins Category:Fan Made Characters Category:FM Ice-Jins Category:Overpowered Category:Over 9000 Category:Extreme Category:Characters made by Someome90 Category:Characters who can fly Category:Immortals Category:Character created by Someone90